


Trust

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [99]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Trust me, I know what I’m doing. Mostly.”
Relationships: Charlie/Sameer (Wonder Woman)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Trust

“Are ye sure you want to do this?” Charlie asked.

“I’m sure,” Sami assured him. A broken left wrist and a severe cut on his right hand meant Charlie hadn’t been able to shave himself, and Sami had finally had enough of the scratchy kisses. “I have shaved before, even if it wasn’t another person.  ** Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Mostly,” ** he teased.

Charlie glared, with no real anger, “If I’m missing a moustache after this, I'm shaving yers in yer sleep when I get better.”

“You’ll be fine.” Sami pressed a kiss to Charlie’s nose. “Hold still.”


End file.
